Little Visit
by CircleSky
Summary: R/J future fic. Jess visits Rory at her apartment in New Haven. *Completed*
1. Friday Afternoon

This is an R/J future fic. It doesn't really contain any spoilers, but it refers, in very general terms, to the incidents that occurred up to and including episode 3.01 'Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days'.

I don't own the characters; I just adore them.

***

LITTLE VISIT 1: FRIDAY AFTERNOON 

***

Rory slipped the key into the lock and entered into her New Haven apartment, balancing heavy books and a large paper cup of coffee in her other hand. She stumbled through the doorway and dropped her books on the nearby counter moments before she would lose her grasp of them.

"Whew," she sighed, running a hand through her hair to get it out of her eyes and letting the apartment door swing shut and lock behind her. Taking her coffee, she stepped further into the single room bachelor suite. 

Across the room, she swung her folding bed into a couch and pulled her lightweight coffee table away from the back wall under the window to its rightful spot in front of the couch. That being done, she plunked into a seated position and propped up her feet, staring ahead of her at the shelving unit that housed her twelve-inch TV and her slough of books. 

It was Friday afternoon, the sixth Friday of Rory's second year at Yale University. Her professors tended to pile on the work. Friday was her lightest day, but even on that day she felt like she'd been put through the ringer. _What a long day it's been,_ she thought. _What a long week._ She took another gulp of her coffee and felt the stresses of the day slowly drain out of her.

Rory had originally planned on attending Harvard, but for a variety of reasons, not excluding the fact that her grandfather's alma mater was an hour closer to her hometown than Harvard was, she'd decided on Yale instead. The proximate location of Yale had allowed her to remain living at home during her first year at the prestigious college - and being close to her mother and friends had always been important to Rory. 

Even still, the distance to Yale had proven too great. The long commutes had caused her social life, not to mention her grades, to falter even despite her best efforts. This year, she was living in her own place not far off campus, and going home for visits most weekends, usually bringing homework with her. 

It was hard for Rory to meet anyone in her classes; first and second year classes were so big, the lecture halls so immense, that she never ended up sitting with the same person twice. What with the inherent difficulty in meeting new people, and with the heavy workload, it was no wonder Rory had next to no social life these days. Rory had yet to make a real friend in New Haven, and she hadn't had a serious date since she and her long-time boyfriend, Dean, had broken up amicably almost a year before.

The only guest she'd had so far to her tiny suite had been her mother, who'd helped her move in, and had come up for a visit the previous weekend. The visit had been great, as the two of them were closer than any two people could be, but it was kinda depressing to note that no one she knew lived closer than an hours drive away. Not to say that an hour was an insurmountable distance, after all, she herself had traveled it twice daily the previous year. It was just that there wasn't always enough time to make the trip now, what with the extracurricular activities she'd taken on and all the homework she received.

Which brought her back to the reality of homework. She decided to get a head start on her next reading assignment. 

Rory finished off her coffee, turning the cup fully upside down to capture every delicious drop into her mouth. She got up and plodded the six or so steps back across her apartment floor to her tiny kitchenette. She tossed the paper cup in the garbage and filled her coffee maker with fresh grounds, flicking the switch on.

While her own batch of coffee percolated, Rory chose her _Introduction to Cultural Anthropology_ textbook out of the pile that cluttered her three by one foot countertop, careful to keep the rest of the books from toppling off it's Formica surface. She also selected a notebook and, on her way back to the couch, snagged a pen and highlighter off her computer desk. 

By the time she placed the books on her coffee table, there was enough coffee in the coffee pot for her to pour herself a good strong cup. Back in the kitchenette, Rory grabbed a bowl-like purple mug off her shelf. 

She didn't wait until the machine's cycle finished. There wasn't a moment to spare; she craved coffee. In a fluid movement, she pulled the coffee pot away from the maker and replaced it with her mug so as not to waste a single percolating drip. She poured dark, rich liquid into the mug as it sat there on the coffee machine's base. When the cup's maximum capacity had been filled, she switched it again with the pot and headed back to her books.

Rory had only finished taking notes on 5 pages when the phone rang. She turned her book upside down on her lap to mark her page and leaned over to the phone that sat on her computer desk next to the couch. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Rory," came the calm male voice over the line.

"Jess?"

"Yeah."

"How are you?" Rory inquired, surprised to hear his voice. Despite being good friends, the two of them hadn't really talked since she'd moved to New Haven two months ago.

"Bored. You?"

She looked at her textbook in her lap. Contemporary societies and cultures were interesting to read and learn about, but, on the other hand, she hadn't done much besides study for the past six weeks. "I'm a little bored too," she admitted.

"What have you been up to?"

"Just studying really. You?"

"Still working at Luke's. Not a whole lot. As you can imagine, there's not a lot for a misfit like me to do in Stars Hollow."

"Oh you love it there. Otherwise you would have left about three seconds after your eighteenth birthday."

"I guess. But there was a little more to do around this place when you were here. I've missed seeing you around."

"Oh." Rory smiled. "Well I'm glad I've been able to contribute sometime of value to the little community of Stars Hollow."

"You contribute something of value to any community, I'm sure. Listen, the reason I called…"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you'd mind, or if you'd _like_ it, if I came down there for a visit sometime."

"I'd love it, Jess. I've missed you too."

"How about tonight for instance?"

"Tonight?" Rory faltered, surprise registering in her heart. She hadn't expected it to be so soon. But another glance at her textbook told her that her studying could wait. Having no social life had enabled her to not only keep up with her reading, but to forge ahead of the class. And she didn't really have to start on her looming term papers until the following week.

Jess echoed her. "'Tonight', you say? Well, Rory, it's kind of short notice, but if you _insist_…" Jess teased dryly, twisting the conversation to his advantage, as he was known to do.

Rory laughed. "All right, Jess. Come over tonight."

"Great, I'll be on the five-twenty bus. Will you pick me up at the station?"

"You already know when the next bus arrives?" she inquired, a puzzled expression colouring her features.

Jess spoke in a superior tone. "I already bought my ticket."

Rory laughed again. She'd just gotten duped. The phone call hadn't been about _asking if_ he could visit; it had been about _notifying her_ he was on his way. "All right, you shyster. See you at five-twenty then."

"See ya," Jess said warmly before hanging up.

Smiling, Rory checked her watch. Jess would be in New Haven in a little over an hour. Suddenly she sucked in her breath. Only an hour. And her place was a mess.

In such a small apartment, it was easy to make a mess. Basically, if she left one plate on the counter, or one shirt hanging from the bathroom doorknob, the place looked like a pigsty. Rory started with the dishes overflowing her sink. As she cleaned, she reflected on her relationship with Jess. 

Rory and Jess had an interesting past. Certainly there had always been an element of attraction between them, from the day they'd first met. But Rory had been in a steady relationship with Dean at the time, and had initially denied to herself - and to anyone else who would listen - that she had any feelings for Jess at all.

Even still, Rory had constantly found herself doing crazy, impulsive, girlish things whenever Jess was near. When Jess had left Stars Hollow for his native New York City, Rory had ditched school, and her mother's graduation ceremony, just to spend a few hours with him. On a whim, she'd found herself wandering around an unfamiliar city, looking for him - and thankfully finding him before her naïveté invited a mugging. Rory's head still reeled when she thought about how foolish that had been.

As it turned out, though, that had been small potatoes. Everything had come to a head when Jess had _returned_ to Stars Hollow. In a wild moment of intense compulsion, Rory, momentarily forgetting about Dean entirely, had grabbed Jess and planted a passionate kiss on his startled lips.

The impulse had come as a surprise to her as well. In confusion, she had fled to Washington, D.C., spending the summer there and trying to distance herself from, on the one hand, her wonderful, caring and gentle boyfriend and, on the other, the intelligent and mysterious subject of her fantasies. 

By the time she'd come back from Washington some six weeks later, she still hadn't arrived at much of a decision. She'd discovered she loved them both. But, in the end, it hadn't mattered. By the time she'd returned, Jess already had a girlfriend and her decision had been made for her. 

For the next couple of years, the two of them continued that way, at least one of them always being attached to someone else. Over time, although their friendship had become firmly cemented, the romantic aspect of their relationship had receded.

Rory continued tidying, hanging up the few articles of clothing strewn around the main room, and, in the en suite bathroom, organizing the toiletries and wiping specks of toothpaste off the mirror. 

Finishing that, she checked her watch again. It was shortly after five o'clock. She had just enough time to head downtown and meet Jess's bus. Rory grabbed her car keys off the hook, turned off the lights and locked her door behind her, trying to ignore the butterflies dancing the hokey-pokey in her stomach.

***

PLEASE REVIEW AND STAY TUNED!


	2. Friday Evening

LITTLE VISIT 2: FRIDAY EVENING

*** 

Rory sat in the lobby of the New Haven bus depot. Through the bank of windows lining the length of one whole wall, she could see a bus from Hartford pull up to the boarding dock. She checked her watch for probably the thirtieth time, and, as she'd expected, it was shortly after five-twenty. Jess would be on that bus, she knew.

Rory stood up and wandered over to the door. She fought the urge to chew her nails as she waited for him to step off the bus. Probably thirty people filed off before Jess finally emerged. When his feet hit the ground and he caught sight of her through the glass wall, she knew her tentative smile matched his.

Jess entered the lobby. "Hi."

"Hi. You have any bags?" she inquired.

"Nope, just a short visit."

"Oh. Right." The two stood there a moment, as a few more passengers entered the station, a good number of them rushing past Jess and Rory into the waiting arms of family and friends. Rory glanced at one such happy reunion and it occurred to her that it would be very nice to give Jess a hug, to hold his rugged, solid body in her arms. She hesitated for a moment, once again gazing into his amused eyes. Finally she gave in, wrapped him in her arms and held him tightly, placing her cheek on his shoulder. "Hi."

He returned the gesture. "Hi again."

When they'd slid out of one another's arms a short time later, she asked, "So, where to now?"

"I'd play the part of the tour guide, but I've never been here before."

"Well, how about dinner?"

"Sounds good."

"OK. Let's go." She led him outside to her car, making small talk along the way. She would take him to the coffee house on campus that she frequented. The atmosphere was casual there, and its kitschy décor alluded to a bastardized version of Luke's hardware store-turned-diner.

Shortly after their entrees had been set before them, Jess asked her what she'd been doing to keep busy in New Haven. Rory was chattering away as the two of them finished up their meals. "…And every second Wednesday, I volunteer at the shelter for a couple hours. I figured it would be important for me to see some of the things that go on there, you know, to prepare me for what I might find as a foreign correspondent."

"You'll do just fine, I'm sure." His smile seemed sincere.

"Thanks." But Rory knew she still had a ways to go before fully shedding her naïveté. 

"You still have a complex about what I said to you two years ago?" Jess asked with sarcastic disbelief. "Rory, I didn't know you as well then as I do now. Foreign affairs are definitely not too rough for you. You're the strongest, most intelligent person I know. You'll make your dreams come true."

Rory smiled and glanced down at her silverware. "What about you?"

"Me?" He sighed. "I haven't made anything of myself yet. I'd like to be a writer, but so far, I haven't written anything that I like."

Rory cocked her head to the side and smiled. She could so picture Jess as an author. "Are you working on anything right now?"

"Nope," he smirked. She could tell from his expression that he was, but she just smiled at him and didn't press for details.

The waitress came then to whisk their empty plates away. "Thanks, Diane," Rory said to the young woman. 

"You're welcome, Rory. Have a good night."

"On a first name basis with the staff here, I see," Jess commented when the woman had taken a bill out of her apron and headed off with their dishes.

"Yeah well, I have a thing for people in the food service industry. They supply my basic human needs for survival." Rory took the final sip of her coffee.

Jess snorted, and that was when she remembered _he_ worked in the food service industry. Before she could mumble something about not having a thing for _him_ - and possibly embarrassing herself further in the process - he asked, "So, shall we go?"

"Yeah." Somewhat relieved, Rory glanced at the bill and, reaching into her purse, pulled out a few bills, tossing them on the table. Following her lead, Jess did the same and, leaving some for a tip, carried the money to the till.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked as they waited for change. When he received it, he gave it to her.

"You should come see my apartment," she suggested. "It's tiny, but it's kinda nice. My mom's the only person who's seen it so far."

"Lead the way. You can give me a tour of your place."

She laughed. "Yeah that should take all of about thirty seconds."

Back at the apartment, some ten minutes later, Rory was saying, "And here, of course, is the kitchenette, and the bathroom is just right over there. What do you think?"

"Hmm…" he murmured. "Thirty-_two_ seconds."

"Thirty-two? Hey, I guess my apartment is bigger than I thought. What a bargain."

"It's nice. I like it."

"You do?"

"Yeah. It's all a person really needs."

"Yeah. Well, make yourself comfortable. Would you like some coffee?" she inquired as she set about preparing a pot. She glanced back at him.

As Jess sat down on the couch, he contemplated and replied, "Well… why the hell not?"

"Ex_cuse_ me? It's _coffee_. You do _not_ reply to that question with anything _less_ than an ecstatic response. Have I taught you nothing?" 

"You've been away so long, I guess I've reverted to my old unhealthily healthy ways. Due to a matter of proximity, Luke has had a greater influence lately."

Rory gasped. "Oh no! That will not do."

"You'll just have to teach me again."

"That I will. Tonight your coffee will be black, Mister."

"I'm really in for it now."

"I'll make you an addict yet," she agreed. Placing her own mug under the steady stream of coffee, she poured a cup for Jess first, from the half full decanter. "Here you go. Drink up," she ordered.

Jess took a sip. "Holy geez. That's strong."

"It's not as good as Luke's but I make do." She retrieved her own cup and sat next to him on the couch.

The two, tanked on coffee, sat for the next few hours, talking. Many times Rory caught herself smiling at him. And, interesting conversation not withstanding, more than a few times she caught herself not hearing what he'd said; she'd been following the outline of his face with her eyes instead.

She really liked Jess.

Quite some time later, he brought her back to Earth with a simple sentence. "Well, the last bus leaves for Hartford in about a half hour. You'll give me a ride back to the station, right?"

Rory frowned, realizing she was very sorry for the visit to end. She'd had so little human interaction lately and it was lonely living by herself. The visit from Jess had been like a breath of spring air, awakening her from the autumn of her heart. 

She knew after dropping Jess off at the station, she'd return to an empty apartment, and she was in no hurry to partake of that experience. "Your bus ticket is open-ended right?"

"Of course."

"Well… why don't you just stay here tonight; head back tomorrow. Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"No, I have the weekend off. But…" He raised an eyebrow at her. "You sure?"

"Sure. Why not?" But as soon as she asked, she inwardly answered her own question. In her tiny apartment all she had was the one fold out bed. Rory faltered a moment. "Although, I only have the one bed… the one we're sitting on right now."

"Maybe I should just go home tonight," he smirked.

Rory suppressed her nerves. Really, what did she think would happen? "Oh why not? Stay. We're both adults, right? It's no big deal."

"Right," he agreed. "OK. If you're sure, then I'll stay here tonight."

"I'm… sure."

***

PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS.


	3. Friday Night

LITTLE VISIT 3: FRIDAY NIGHT

***

At midnight, she'd made another pot of coffee, having been very aware that they could no longer get to the station in time for the last bus to Hartford. Jess had backed off on the coffee a few cups - a few _hours_ - earlier. She'd called him a lightweight, and, as she'd poured herself another cup, told him she'd have to double her efforts to hook him on caffeine the next morning.

Rory and Jess sat up a little while longer, talking. And then they sat there a little longer _still_. When the digital clock read three a.m. and Jess yawned, Rory's own stifled yawn echoing his, she realized she'd been stalling. "Well… I guess we should hit the hay," she uttered. She'd been exhausted for quite some time now, coffee buzz not withstanding.

"Yeah. We can talk more in the morning." 

"Over _coffee_," she said. 

"Pusher," he smirked. They both sat still on the couch, until Rory jumped up.

"OK!" she kick-started. She pushed the coffee table back under the window and helped Jess as he unfolded the hide-a-bed. She spread her quilt out on the mattress. When finished, she stood in front of the bed, wishing she wasn't thinking about all the things people could do in beds. She turned and caught Jess's expression. He was looking at her with obvious amusement.

"I don't bite, you know," he teased. He sat down on the bed and took off his watch, placing it on her desk.

Blushing furiously, she mumbled something about changing into pyjamas and hid herself in the bathroom.

Rory pulled her hair into a ponytail and, splashing some cold water on her face, hoped to douse her fiery blush. In the end, she scrubbed her face with a soapy washcloth. She brushed her teeth for at least three minutes, reminding herself that that is the minimum length of time dentists recommend. She flossed thoroughly as well, which was something she didn't always do. Oral hygiene taken care of, Rory pulled her hair out of the ponytail and brushed it vigorously. What did they always say in old movies? Brush your hair with a hundred strokes before bed?

Only after she had finished an extended routine did she reach for her pyjamas hanging on the hook. As she changed, she thought maybe Jess would be asleep before she even left the bathroom. For some unexplained reason, she hoped he would be.

Rory, quiet as a church mouse, turned the handle on the bathroom door. Before she swung the door open, she turned out the light. If Jess was asleep, she didn't want any light or sound to wake him.

She took a step out into the main room and stopped cold. Jess was sitting up in bed, under the covers, reading a book by the cozy light of her desk lamp. He was still wearing his T-shirt, she noted, but his jeans were draped casually over her desk chair. Rory hoped to God he was wearing underwear. "You're very clean, I see," he commented wryly.

"How very awake of you to notice."

"Of course!" he mocked her. "Didn't want to turn out the light for fear you'd stumble blindly across the room."

"That's considerate," she smirked.

"If you stubbed your toe in the dark, it would only wake me up anyway."

"Uh-huh."

"And I can't sleep with the light on," he declared with a 'Perish the Thought' tone in his voice.

"Of course not."

"And I figured as long as the light was on, it was a perfect chance to take a gander at your book collection. This one looked interesting."

"I'm glad," she stated, her smirk becoming an amused smile. 

"Besides, I like to read before bed."

"So do I." She came around to the other side of the bed and folded the covers back, enough to get in, but not enough to see Jess's body hidden underneath. She was nervous, she realized. She wondered how Jess could remain so calm in this situation - even to the point of making fun of her - while her own insides were twisting in excitement at the thought of sharing a bed with him.

As she sat down and swung her legs under the covers, he commented, "Nice sheep." He was referring to the sheep print on her pyjamas. Rory dared to look up at his face; his smile made her blush again. They were so close.

"Thank you. I thought so too."

"You want to read before you sleep?"

"Hmmm. Not really. It's pretty late." _Besides,_ she thought. _The sooner he turns out the light, the sooner my blush is hidden._

"That it is." He chuckled before closing the book and reaching over to turn off the light. Once in darkness, he slid down further into the bed and Rory adjusted the blankets around her, turning her back to him. "Comfortable?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Good. So… you think I can have some of those blankets back?" 

Rory turned around to peer at him through the darkness. Her eyes still hadn't fully adjusted to the dark but she could tell she'd pulled the blankets off of him entirely. "Oops," she giggled. "Sure. Take all the blanket you want."

"OK." And with that he rolled away from her, forcibly taking all the blankets with him. "Ahhhh…" he sighed in contentment.

"Jess!" she laughed. "I didn't mean _that_ much blanket!"

Jess laughed too. "Oh all right. We'll share."

"Oh all right," she echoed. The two of them had to move a little closer together to share the blankets. As they lay there, backs to one another and almost touching, Rory could feel the heat of his body radiating towards her. 

Both from her lingering tinge of nervousness - nervousness no doubt augmented by all the coffee she'd ingested - and also from the remembrance of him taking all the blankets, she giggled. Hearing this, he chuckled as well. Soon they were both sleeping.

***

A/N:

What do you think so far?


	4. Saturday Afternoon

LITTLE VISIT 4: SATURDAY AFTERNOON

***

Light was streaming in through the unobstructed window, falling gently on Rory's face. Slowly she roused. From a distance, she could make out the deep and even sounds of someone sleeping. It was only then that she remembered Jess was with her. Delicately she rolled over in bed to look at him, ever mindful of the sounds the bedsprings were making. Jess didn't stir.

Jess was lying on his back in serene slumber, his breathing rhythmic and beautiful to her ears. His hair was mussed up ever so enticingly, and his face was the perfect picture of angelic relaxation. 

Rory's thoughts, however, were far from angelic. His far leg was hanging out from under the blanket. Curiosity got the better of her. Rory, gauging his face all the while, leaned over him slightly. She was trying to peek over the blanket and check if he was wearing boxers or briefs. 

The blanket thwarted her; it was heaped in such a way as to conceal him from her view. Hand poised over the blanket, she leaned over a little farther and caused a bedspring to pop loudly. She bristled, gasping despite herself. Jess started.

"Rory," he stumbled in sleepy surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"I'm pretty sure you were doing something," he said, sounding a little more coherent, but eyes closing again.

"Nope. I'm pretty sure you're imagining things."

"You were leaning over me. You were reaching for the blanket."

"No I wasn't."

"I don't mind that you were leaning over me."

"Oh. Good," she relaxed.

"Ha! You admit it!" he exclaimed, fully awake, eyes flying open to look at her closely.

Rory cringed and lay back on the bed. She knew if her comment hadn't given her away, her expression surely had. She smiled and placed her hands to her face, covering her eyes.

Jess turned over onto his stomach, propped up by elbows, and observed her with a wicked grin. "What were you doing?" he teased in a musical voice.

"Nothing…"

"You were gonna look at my underwear."

Rory laughed franticly, still covering her eyes, "God! You _caught_ me, OK?"

"You want to know what I'm wearing? Well, I'll tell you…" he leaned closer to whisper in her ear. She shivered as his warm breath and deep voice caressed her. "I'm wearing a T-shirt," he stated simply. "_Only_ a T-shirt…"

Rory's jaw fell down in surprise. "Lettin' it _all_ hang out," he continued.

She pulled her hands away to look in his eyes. Was it sincerity or jest she saw there? She couldn't be sure. "You're joking…"

"Only one way to tell." He rolled onto one arm and flung the blanket off of him. She instantly closed her eyes again, a giggly shriek escaping her lips. She willed herself not to peek, but curiosity got the better of her. She couldn't help it; she opened one eye. He was wearing a pair of dark gray boxers. 

The knowledge that he was clothed, however, did little to calm her racing blood. He looked damn fine in boxers.

He was laughing uproariously at her now so she flung a pillow on his face and, while he was removing it, she dove for him, attempting to tickle the skin at his waist.

"Ak!" he cried, laughing still and tickling her back. The two tousled for a while, the noises he was making indicating that he enjoyed the play as much as she did. Rory hovered above him now, leaning on one arm, which meant that, whereas both of Jess's hands flurried at her waist, she only had one free hand with which to tickle him. She shifted her weight, leaning back slightly, so that she could use both hands as well.

Jess used her motion to his advantage. With a mischievous, triumphant grunt, he moved to pin her down beneath him. But she was quicker. She managed to slink out of his grasp and off of the bed. 

Rory dashed for the bathroom, giggling hysterically, glancing back just long enough to see that he was going to chase her. His eyes were bright, filled with merriment and sex. As were hers, she was certain. 

She closed the door moments before he pounced on it. She heard his conceding laughter through the door. "Oh Rory…" he cooed enticingly.

"Nice try, Jess!" she giggled, her heart light and fluttering from exertion as well as arousal.

"OK, OK…" he consented.

She opened the door a crack. He was leaning against the doorframe, smirking down at her and taking her breath away. "Oh hello," she murmured blissfully.

"What do you want to do today?" he questioned warmly.

_Besides rip your clothes off?_ she thought, before smirking at herself. "Um, you want to wander around downtown? I could show you my haunts around campus."

"OK," came his answer.

"But first, I'd like to shower."

"Whatever you say," he stated, reaching down to grasp the hem of his shirt, meaning to take it off, and presumably join her in the bathroom.

"Ha!" she joked, but nervous again. She quickly grabbed his hem and pulled it back down. It was a lot more difficult to resist him when he did stuff like that.

"I'm just kidding," he chuckled. "Go on, have a shower. I'm gonna fix some breakfast."

"Good luck finding any breakfast to fix."

"Why? Don't you shop?"

"I usually eat out."

"We'll see what I can come up with."

"OK," she smiled and closed the door again. Before she unbuttoned her pyjama top, she decided to lock the door, just to be safe. With Jess, you never knew. Then again, Jess would just pick the lock if he wanted to come in anyway. 

It occurred to her; maybe she was locking herself in. Obviously the attraction between them, which she'd thought to be dead, had merely been hibernating for the past year and a half. Now it was awake in her, with a voracious appetite.

A few minutes later, Rory reached for a towel off the rack. "Drat," she murmured as she remembered that she kept no clothes in the bathroom save her pyjamas. Walking out of the bathroom in only a towel would not do. She put the pyjamas back on before stepping into the main room.

Jess had folded the bed up again and was sitting on it, propped against the armrest, reading. His legs, now thankfully once again clad in jeans, were bent and resting on the couch cushion. He looked up from the book when she came in. "You were right. You have absolutely no food. How do you live like that?"

"I told you, I eat out a lot."

"Can I have a shower?"

"Sure. The towels are in this closet here. Make yourself at home." 

Jess got up from the couch and made his way across the room. "Oh I've already made myself at home: I've been _all through_ your underwear drawer," he deadpanned calmly.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, I put everything back. Well… except for the one pair of panties that I'm taking with me into the shower."

"What!"

"I'm _kidding_," he smirked, slipping past her into the bathroom. "After my shower, I'll take you out for breakfast." 

"More like lunch, now," she remarked, noticing the time. She was smiling to herself as she pulled an outfit out of her closet. When she heard the water running safely in the bathroom, she dressed quickly and set about fixing her hair.

A short while later they were having a little lunch at a deli called the Market. "I still say George Harrison was an unsung talent," Jess was saying.

"Unsung? The Beatles were huge. How can you say any of them were unsung?" 

"True. But having a prolific songwriting team like Lennon and McCartney in their ranks, it must have been easy for George to get overlooked _within_ the band. And yet George wrote some fantastic songs. He really came into his own in later years."

"Yeah," Rory pondered and had to agree. "I really love 'Something'. It's beautiful… and well… sexy," she admitted.

Jess raised an eyebrow at her. "Hmm… I'm gonna have to listen to that one again."

She blushed. Now Jess knew what she found sexy. "And 'Here Comes the Sun'," she changed the subject, "God, I love that song. I can _feel_ spring, just listening to it."

"Yeah." Jess enthused, his eyes twinkling. But, if it was his newfound knowledge of her turn-ons that amused him, he didn't let on. "And "Taxman'? Every time I hear that one I'm struck by how clever it is, lyrically _and_ musically."

Rory nodded, her lips pursed into a thoughtful expression. "Yeah, now that you mention it, some of my favourite Beatles songs are George's." She finished her sandwich.

"Exactly. And yet John and Paul often get all the recognition as songwriters." He looked at her again. "You ready?"

"Sure." And the two of them slipped out of the door. Only a few minutes later they were in the heart of the campus. Rory loved it there. On a cool, crisp day - such as it was that day - the campus was hauntingly beautiful. 

Glancing at Jess, and him meeting her gaze with a smile, she decided it was even nicer to be able to share it with someone.

***

A/N:

So have I rated this one right? That's not too much for PG-13, is it? Too little? ;)

How am I doing? Please review! Thanks.


	5. Saturday Night

LITTLE VISIT 5: SATURDAY NIGHT

***

Rory and Jess had spent the majority of the early afternoon in the Beinecke Rare Book and Manuscript Library on the Yale campus, one of the largest libraries in the world devoted to rare books. Afterward, they'd stopped for coffee at the cafeteria she normally frequented after her two o'clock political studies lectures, taking the time while there to discuss the conflict between science and religion so evident in Victorian literature.

They'd taken the rest of the afternoon and evening to wander around campus. They made the obligatory stops at her sociology lecture hall and at the library where she often studied on their way to the coffee shop where she was known to partake in French Roasts and Danishes before her nine o'clock journalism classes. That day, however, she chose an espresso and blueberry muffin. It was there where, when they'd settled down at a little round table, Jess had come to the conclusion that the whole of her college experience was based on the quest for the ultimate cup of coffee.

They had wrapped up the evening at the Yale University Art Gallery and Yale Centre for British Art. There, they'd studied various paintings and sculptures and held mock serious debates over composition, tonality and brushwork, topics that they admittedly knew little about. It became a game between them to see who could come up with the most ridiculously pompous critique. They were as yet undecided on who had won, but Rory thought she'd done pretty well.

Now, quite a while after the sun had set, Rory and Jess were strolling across the campus to The Green, the beautiful public park in the centre of downtown New Haven. The Green, nestled amongst three seventeenth century churches, was a popular spot for walking, lunching and summer concerts. That night, there were quite a few people out and about, taking advantage of the warm front that had blown in that evening.

Rory's feet were tired from all the walking and standing they'd done, so when Jess pulled her down next to him on the spongy grass, she was easily persuaded. The two sat cross-legged for a while, in quiet observance of their surroundings.

"I like it here," he stated.

"Picturesque isn't it? Sometimes they show movies out here, in the summer." 

"Hmmm," Jess murmured in agreement. 

They sat in casual silence for a while longer, and she reflected on the beauty he seemed to recognize in the Green. She smiled as she took in the silhouetted trees, and how they symbiotically augmented the spectacle of the buildings. She should have known Jess would like this place, knowing his propensity for the bridge down by the river. This place had the same feeling.

He brought her out of her reverie. "It's funny what can pass for art these days, huh?" She caught his eye with a smile. He was referring, she knew, to the modern art displays that they had just taken in. 

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean, take the shovel, for instance." Now he was referring to the artist who simply bought a shovel and displayed it, calling it art. "I mean, how much effort went into that one?"

"Maybe the artist was commenting on the ready-made, disposable nature of our society," Rory said, pulling a satirically pithy appraisal out of the hat.

"Maybe the artist was saying we should use the shovel to take out his own crap."

Rory chuckled. "Well _I_ thought it was funny."

"Yeah. I did too." Jess smiled. "I enjoyed the museums. I could spend a whole day there."

"We _did_ spend a whole day there."

Jess looked at her and smirked. "Just making the most out of the two bucks we donated for admission."

"You're a cheap date," she said, returning the smirk.

"Is this a date?" Jess asked seriously, catching her off guard. She'd said the word offhandedly and he'd noticed immediately. Damn, he was observant.

Rory pondered the date question for a moment. Any other time, she would have said no. But understanding now, as she did, how attracted she was to Jess, she really wanted to say yes. "I think that this could very well be a date. At least I think it may be somewhere in the vicinity of a date. What do you think?"

"_Vicinity_ of a date?" Jess turned his attention and sarcastic wit to the passers-by on the Green. "Yeah, you know, _those_ two over there _do_ look like they're on a date. Yeah, I'd say we _are_ in the _vicinity_ of a date."

Rory rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah… I know what you mean. We can call it a date if you want."

"OK… Let's." She watched Jess flop back on the grass and look up at the night sky and she followed suit. Rory tried to make sense out of the constellations.

After a brief and comfortable silence, Jess asked, "Do you think there's life out there?" 

"Yeah. Out of all the planets out there, there must be some capable of sustaining life."

"We'd be pretty conceited to think that we're the only life forms in the universe," he agreed.

"Yeah."

"And we're only thinking about life according to our own limited human experience. I don't know a whole lot about science, but it seems to me that, what's necessary for life on _our_ planet, for _known_ species, may not be _de rigueur_ on another planet. I mean, humans are smart, but when it comes to the universe, what do we really understand? Probably only a small fraction of all there is to know."

Rory focussed on the brightest visible star in the sky; one that had the most strength to overcome the light pollution from the city. "You're in a pensive mood tonight."

"Sometimes I get that way, late at night." Suddenly Jess checked his watch and sat up. "Oh shit. I've only got about fifteen minutes to catch the last bus back."

"Well. If you want, you can stay again tonight," Rory replied calmly, remaining where she was on the grass.

"Rory, I don't know what you've _heard_ about me," he quipped, looking down at her. "But I don't sleep with _anyone_ on the first date. I'm not that kind of guy."

"No?"

"No. Second date, third date _maybe_, but first never," he joked.

"How about _before_ the first date?"

"Yeah… That'd be fine." Jess looked at her in mock seriousness for a while before his smile broke free. "Do you _want_ me to stay again tonight?"

"Yeah. If you want to."

"OK," he uttered and looked at her a while. Finally he cleared his throat, lay back down and returned his eyes to the heavens. 

For Rory, it was almost a relief to be free from his powerful gaze. _What was she doing, inviting him to stay over again?_ she thought._ What must he think of her?_ Nervously, she tried to cover up her impudence. "Fifteen minutes isn't enough time to get to the depot from here anyway," she lied. "I'm being totally practical when I invite you to stay over." She turned her head towards him in time to catch his smile.

"Sure you are," he teased her. Rory rolled her eyes.

When her blush finally ceased to provide warmth - and now that they were no longer generating heat by walking - Rory hugged her arms to her chest and shivered. The air was relatively warm that evening, but it _was_ still mid-October.

"You wanna get some coffee?" he asked, noticing her chills.

"No, how about we just go back to my place," she let slip out before rolling her eyes again, this time in embarrassment of her own boldness.

"My, aren't we eager," he joked.

"Shut up." As they stood and dusted themselves off, Rory finally gave in to his laughter. The two of them began the journey through the downtown shopping and theatre district, to her off-campus apartment.

"Well I don't know about you," Rory stated as they walked in through her door. "But I'm bushed."

"Just can't wait to get me in the sack, huh?" he tantalized her.

She laughed. "Jess! I really _am_ tired."

"Of course you are. You only had two cups of coffee today."

"Four actually. I had two while you were in the shower."

"You had _two_ while I was in the shower? How fast were you _drinking_?"

Rory just shrugged. She was about to say something when the phone started to ring. She picked it up as Jess walked past her into the room and pushed the coffee table away from the couch. "Hello?" she inquired.

"Rory?"

"Luke?"

"Yeah. I've been calling all day. Listen, Jess didn't come home last night. Is he still with you?"

"Yeah he's here. He stayed over last night," she replied as she watched Jess pull out the bed and smooth down the blankets.

"Oh." Luke sounded relieved for a moment, but then his worry returned. "Oh. Is that all right with you? He didn't try anything, did he?"

"Yeah it's fine. Don't worry, Luke. Nothing happened. It's not like that." At this comment, Jess looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Comically, he threw her a kiss and, standing before her, slid a palm down his torso, then slowly undid his jeans in mock seduction.

Rory laughed with wide eyes and raised eyebrows and turned her back on him. She snuck another peek over her shoulder though. Jess, jeans tossed to the floor, was getting into bed with hilarity painted all over his face. "Sorry, Luke, what did you say? I got distracted," she asked. This comment provoked a laugh from Jess.

"I asked if he was coming home tonight."

"No, actually, he's gonna stay here again tonight."

"Does Lorelai know?"

"Well, I haven't talked to her yet, but I'm not hiding anything. I'll tell her the next time I talk to her."

"Ah geez. I hate knowing something that Lorelai doesn't."

"Well it's not a secret. You can tell her if you want to. I'll probably talk to her tomorrow anyway."

"Tell Jess that whatever happens, I'm taking your side. I'll kick his ass if I have to."

"Thanks Luke. Don't worry."

"OK."

"OK. Bye Luke." Rory hung up the phone. "What's the big idea, Jess Mariano? Giving me a strip tease when I'm talking to Luke on the phone!" She wasn't angry. The whole thing had been rather funny. And she wouldn't even admit to _herself_ how erotic it had _also_ been.

"Strip tease?" Jess laughed. "I'm not naked."

"You know what I mean."

"What did Luke say?"

"He's looking out for me. He said he'll kick your ass if you try anything."

"Huh. Yeah. But who's gonna protect _me_ from _you_?" Jess threw her a mildly askant look. _Good question_, Rory thought with a smirk, as she headed for the bathroom to get ready for bed. When she delicately crawled into bed beside him, some fifteen minutes later, he was already asleep.

***

A/N:

I adore everyone who has taken the time to review my little story. Thank you so much! Please keep it up. Feel free to "spam" me with all the reviews you want!

To answer somebody's question, I chose New Haven because it is the locale of Yale, it's a little closer than Boston (Harvard) and I'm guessing that that is the direction that the show's writers will take anyway. 

A couple of other people wanted me to write from Jess's point of view. I'm _considering_ the possibility of writing a companion piece to this story; retelling it from Jess's point of view. But it's not decided yet, and _if_ it happens, it will be quite a while before it does. I want to finish my other story, Returning Home, first. (Returning Home, by the way, is from Jess's point of view.)

Jiminy Cricket, when you say "score" do you mean the story, or _Rory and Jess?_ Just wondering. Perhaps for a sequel. ;) Thanks everyone.


	6. Sunday Afternoon

LITTLE VISIT 6: SUNDAY AFTERNOON

***

Rory was dreaming. She was in a country mansion, getting lost in the corridors of the lower floors. She was looking for an Old English manuscript that was kept by the owner of the manor, but as of yet, she hadn't found the library. She turned one corner, and was momentarily astounded to find herself in a bowling alley. There was a _bowling alley_ right there in the middle of the mansion's basement. As interesting as that was, Rory didn't stop for long; She carried on.

Turning another corner, she came across the kitchen. Inside, chefs were throwing sneakers into stovetop creations to give the entrees that certain 'kick'. The Oompa Loompas were there, as well as a man who didn't look or act anything like Willy Wonka, but was him nonetheless. "Did I ever tell you how lovely you are?" the eccentric candy man asked her, once she'd stepped inside the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, but all questions must be submitted in writing, thank you," she replied, knowing that the man would be impressed that she'd quoted him. 

And that was when Willy Wonka leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Rory was shocked. "That wasn't in writing," she mumbled in a daze. He'd been even more impressed than she'd expected.

"No, but I thought it was pretty good." And he kissed her again. By this time his face had grown even fuzzier, unrecognizable. Perhaps it wasn't Willy Wonka after all. And yet, the voice sounded so familiar. Why did the voice sound so familiar?

And the lips, they felt so warm, and somehow more real than anything else in the world, more immediate. The face was indistinguishable, the voice disembodied, but the lips were so… real. 

"Wake up, Sleepyhead," the voice said.

She'd been dreaming, she realized now. Her eyes fluttered open. Jess was propped up on his elbows, watching her with an expectant smile. "It was you. You kissed me," Rory murmured.

"I did at that." He paused before asking, "Was it the wrong thing to do?"

"Not unless I have bad breath."

"No. Your breath is just fine, as are your lips."

Rory smiled and ruffled his hair, as much due to his flippant remark as to her own uncontrollable need to touch him again. "Good morning."

"It is indeed," he murmured slickly, his tone urging a giggle from her throat.

_That was an incredible way to wake up_, she reflected, feeling cozy and calm under the covers; enjoying the intimacy in Jess's warm gaze. For a wicked moment she indulged in a vivid daydream, putting all thoughts of mere friendship out of her mind. She wanted to snuggle up to him, to pull him partially above her. Wanted to place her arms about his waist and nestle her face in the crook of his neck… and perchance, to kiss softly, the skin she found there. The dream's kiss had been incredible, yes. But she thought that, perhaps, it would be _even better_ to kiss Jess when fully awake. 

"That was nice," she stated simply, her heart pounding, in the end too scared to take the chance and make her dreams reality.

"What was?"

"Being awoken with a kiss."

He tilted his head to the side, giving her a smug look that saw straight inside her. "Oh now we start with the Sleeping Beauty references," he joked dryly. 

"No," she came back in amusement.

"Frog Princess?"

"Careful," she warned. "Or I'll lick you with my sticky frog tongue."

"I'll take my chances. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well." She stretched languorously. "How 'bout you?"

"Good," he replied, flopping down on his side and stretching also. "What do you want to do today?" he asked casually, reminding her that she shouldn't be having such thoughts about Jess, her _friend._

"Hmmm," she murmured, looking at him a little longer. He was sprawled on his side, propping his head with his hand and looking downward. A finger on his other hand was lazily tracing the floral pattern on her bottom sheet. His actions were both charmingly innocent and unintentionally seductive. Friendship etiquette be damned, Rory was finding that keeping her thoughts platonic was no easy task.

Rory fixated on his neck once again, the images at first loving and temperate, but soon progressing beyond. In her mind's eye she could picture the arousal on his face, as she dragged her lips down the side of his neck, stopping at the point just above his shoulder to lightly sink her teeth in. Rory wanted to kiss him again, wanted to start something, but she held back. She knew if she kissed him now, there was no telling what would happen. _Dangerous_, she thought weakly. _Dangerous to have Jess in my bed._

"You have any ideas?" he asked again. She turned her thoughts back to their plans for the day, but not without much effort. The truth was, she had a lot of ideas, just none of which she could admit to Jess. Yet.

Rory considered their options for a while, a possibility occurring to her only after she'd dragged her eyes away from his broad shoulders and gentle expression and instead stared beyond the foot of the bed at her bookshelf. "There's this farmer in Bethany," she remembered, speaking slowly, softly. "Who buys and sells books and decided to turn his barn into a bookstore. It's just a few minutes north of New Haven, in the country. I've never been there myself. I've only just heard of the place, but I hear he's got some rare things. We could check that out."

"OK. Sounds cool." And the two of them set about dragging themselves out of bed, with Rory deciding that she had narrowly averted friendship disaster.

An hour later they had picked up some breakfast from the deli and were heading out of town in Rory's car. Once they'd left the city streets behind them, Jess unwrapped her sandwich and passed it to her.

"Thanks," she said as they pulled onto the open road. It was a beautiful day, she mused as she munched on the sandwich. Early afternoon sunlight danced in the reds and oranges of the autumn trees. The weather, sunny but slightly brisk, complemented perfectly the scenic rural setting. "It might be nice to have a picnic out here someday," she commented.

"We'll have to do that sometime."

"Yeah we will." Rory smiled. Having a picnic with Jess would be perfect. Right then, as her car negotiated a curve in the road, Rory was picturing Jess easing her down on their picnic blanket, leaning over her, food forgotten…

"Hey, the sign says the next turn is ours. You'd better slow down," he brought her back to reality. 

Rory shook herself out of her reverie with chagrin and took the next left. _Slow down_ had _so_ many connotations. Apparently dragging herself out of bed had done little to stay her fantasies. It was incredible how two nights alone with Jess had changed the chemical balance of her brain. 

Running through all the time they had ever spent together, all the moments they had ever shared, she wondered how she could have missed it for so long; it was _so_ obvious to her now. She did _not_ want to be Jess Mariano's _friend_.

A short time later they were turning off the main road and arriving at the Whitlock Farm Book Barn. Rory pulled the car up to the red building, and shutting off the engine, she peered at it through the windshield. "Well here we are."

"Yup… Betcha it's even more impressive _inside_."

Rory looked over at Jess, poked him in the ribs with a forefinger, and smirked. "OK then. Let's go in."

Inside the upper barn were housed thousands of used books and magazines in every category, shape and size. Rory instantly fell in love with the atmosphere of the place: rustic, very cozy, and very peaceful. And at the sight of such a vast literary array, so full of promise, Rory put her emotional realization on the backburner for the time being. Eventually the two of them split up, enthusiastically wending their own ways through the rows of shelves. But, despite the potential of the bookstore, even after hours of rooting through shelves, Rory still hadn't found anything she desperately needed.

Stepping into a different aisle, Rory came upon Jess. He was standing about fifteen feet away, his head bent in thoughtful silence as he ran a finger along the spines of a series of old magazines. His hair, having been allowed to dry naturally, was falling softly to his brow and his lips were curved into a peaceful expression. Rory leaned on the edge of a bookshelf and observed him. It filled her with happiness to see him in his element, to see him so content.

Jess was, without a doubt, the most beautiful person she had ever seen… or known. Strong and passionate, but gentle - with eyes and wit that sparkled with just enough humour to make life interesting. Deep in thought, Rory licked her lips; they'd become dry.

Jess had kissed her that morning. For Rory, it had felt so right to take their friendship to that other level. But what had Jess's intentions been?

She stepped up to Jess and, pausing to caress his bared neck and broad shoulders with her eyes, she peered over his shoulder. He was flipping through a National Geographic. 

He turned his head to look at her. "You find anything good?"

_Only you,_ she thought with a tinge of sadness. She could feel the physical attraction between them - it passed back and forth like electric sparks - she only hoped there was more to it than that. That is, she hoped _he_ felt more; she already knew _she_ did. "Hmm. Not a whole lot. I was hoping to find something a bit more rare here."

The store caretaker, the only other person in the barn besides them, stepped around a bookshelf to say, "If you're a serious collector you should take a look at the lower barn. We keep the signed and first editions there."

Jess nodded, filed the magazine back on the shelf and presented his hand to Rory. "Shall we?" he asked, looking steadily into her eyes and causing her jaw to fall slack by his intensity.

Rory broke the gaze to look down at the hand he offered. To see it filled her with renewed optimism. Surely to hold someone's hand indicated something more than infatuation. At least, she wanted to think it did. "Yes." Rory smilingly took his hand, delighted by its warmth and by the way his fingers wrapped around her own. She let him lead her away. 

They indeed found more interesting things in the lower barn, albeit much more expensive things. It was there that Rory, almost immediately, found what she was looking for. "Jess," she whispered as she shakily pulled the small but thick hardcover book off the shelf. "Look." 

He turned around and stood before her. "Wow," he murmured in response, eyes wide. He seemed almost as impressed as she felt.

"I'll die if this is signed," she added as she flipped it open. Upon finding no signature contained within the book's bindings, she calmed a bit. "Oh well. I probably couldn't have afforded a signed copy anyway."

"How much is it?"

"It's twenty-five dollars."

"Not bad, considering. You gonna get it?"

"Do you have any idea how cool this is?"

He smiled, cocked his head to the side, and looked into her eyes. "Like ice. You gonna get it?" he asked again.

Rory smiled back at him. Jess, she realized, was probably the only person in the world who understood, as she did, how important a book could be. She could see that understanding in the gentle depths of his dark, hypnotic eyes. She wanted so much to show him how she felt about him…

Rory closed the book and pressed it to the small of his back, pulling him closer. She slid her free hand under his arm and, grasping his shoulder, gently eased him downward. He reciprocated, wrapping his arms around her moments before she captured his lips with her own. She saw his closed eyes and the delicious look of exquisite torture on his face before her own eyes fluttered shut and she gave herself up for the kiss.

Jess held her tightly against him, as his lips stroked hers gently, again and again, evoking such feelings of pleasure in her that she truly thought she would faint if he let go. His hand trailed up her spine to caress her hair, and then to cradle her head. His fingers had made the journey in such a delightful way that she found herself massaging his back, hoping to induce those same tingling feelings in him that he had in her.

Rory was halfway aware of a sigh escaping her lips as she urged his body closer, one last time, before slipping her lips away. Jess's lips held their puckered expression for a moment as his eyes drowsily opened. "I'm gonna take the book," she said.

"Mmmm," he murmured, sending a sweet jolt to her heart. "I like that book."

***

A/N:

Please review! Thanks. It makes my day.


	7. Sunday Evening

**LITTLE VISIT 7: SUNDAY EVENING**

***

Rory felt unsteady in Jess's arms, as though she were about to fall down. He was looking at her with such intensity, his ravished lips slightly parted, his eyes emitting a gleam of amazement.

And then Rory realized what she'd done.

"I'm sorry," she murmured sheepishly, slowly pulling herself out of his arms. Jess let her go; he was apparently a little dazed - and no doubt embarrassed by her inappropriate behaviour. Rory was instantaneously regretful. _It's one thing to desire Jess Mariano_, she thought, _quite another to actually _inflict_ those desires _upon_ him. What was I thinking?_

Rory looked down at the book in her hand, seeing it as the implement of her destruction, feeling it burn into her skin. She tried to remember the feeling she'd had only moments before, the excitement when she'd realized how compatible they were. Now she just felt overexposed and embarrassed. Unthinkingly, she'd reverted back to her old girlish impulsiveness and totally screwed up.

Jess had kissed her that morning, yes. But he'd only done it to get a rise out of her. He was a trickster. He enjoyed putting challenges out into the universe and seeing what kind of reactions came back to him. And now her overly emotional response had bounced back at him, landing clearly over the line. 

_So he held your hand. Big deal,_ she thought, her blush a testament to her mortification. _It _doesn't_ mean he feels the same way._ "I'm sorry," she repeated.

"Don't be," he replied, forcing her to meet his gaze once again. Rory couldn't read his expression very well. In his eyes there was amusement, certainly, but also something completely incomprehensible. And, although there _was_ that unexplained element to his expression, Rory was mostly preoccupied with the amusement she saw there. It frightened her, mocked her. It indicated the severity of her actions.

"Well, I _am_ though. I mean, we're friends," she said seriously. "The last thing I want is for everything to get all weird."

"You think kissing me will make everything weird?" came his gentle reply.

"I hope it doesn't. I hope we can still be friends."

He cleared his throat. "_Just_ friends?" he advocated, igniting fear in her heart. Clearly, he wanted to keep things as they were, or… as they_ had been_. After all, one day, a long time ago, Jess had ceased his flirtations, and their relationship had become strictly platonic. Since then, she'd received nothing from Jess to indicate otherwise. That morning's kiss and the handholding? She'd merely placed too much emphasis on _those_ incidents.

"Well, yeah," she replied too quickly. It wasn't the way she felt, but she knew it was the response he wanted to hear. In actuality, Rory thought maybe she loved Jess. But she valued his friendship more. It broke her heart to think that she might have jeopardized everything in a moment of weakness.

Jess rolled his eyes, in effect letting her know that, although she wasn't yet totally off the hook, things would soon be back on track between them. "Well yeah, Rory, we're still friends."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good," she repeated, more to convince herself than anything. 

Jess rolled his eyes again, his lips tugging into some semblance of a wry smile. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"Oh, I _so_ know that." She understood his comment completely; why had she kissed him when it was _obviously_ the wrong thing to do? She _was_ crazy. That was the only explanation.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and, shaking his head, he gently guided her down the aisle. "Come on. Let's keep browsing."

In no time, Jess had returned to his natural state of teasing her as the two of them discussed the safe topic of the book barn. His eyes twinkled as he ribbed her for her appreciation of romance novels and his smile grew soft as Rory described a book that he might like. A short span of time progressed and, with it, Rory began feeling more and more comfortable. Perhaps she hadn't ruined their friendship after all. 

When, a little while later, Jess had also found a book that he wanted, the two paid and left the store. She checked her watch as they stepped out into the crisp air. "Wow, it's five o'clock, no _wonder_ I'm so hungry."

"Five o'clock? Is _that_ why you're so hungry? I thought it was my good looks and irresistible charm." Embarrassed again, Rory raised an eyebrow at his smirking gaze. "Oh… You meant for _food_," he continued in a suggestive tone.

_He's just teasing me_, she thought self-consciously, shaking her head. When she smacked him in the ribs, it was meant in good humour, but still, she hoped he wouldn't mention the kiss again. "_Yes_. I meant _food_." 

At least, at _that particular moment_ she'd meant food; any _other_ hungers she _may_ have been feeling were to be flogged and burned and buried at all costs. She tried valiantly to ignore the fact that Jess's kiss had been everything she could have hoped for. 

"What say we find ourselves an Italian restaurant?" she asked, partly to satiate her starvation, and partly to steer the conversation in a purely nutritional direction.

"You eat out too much," he muttered as he walked round to the other side of her car.

"I don't cook," she said. Her mother, having been bred for a life of chefs and attendants, had never learned; and in the end, she'd had none of those skills to pass down to Rory.

When Rory had seated herself behind the steering wheel and pulled her seatbelt snug, Jess suggested, "How about we go get some groceries and I make us something to eat?"

"_You_ cook?" she erupted in disbelief. Wide-eyed, she silently evaluated him. True, Jess broke all sorts of "hooligan" stereotypes - and since Rory had gotten to know him, she'd learned never to underestimate him - but the image of Jess slaving over a stove simply refused to materialize in her brain.

"Hello. I work in a diner."

"Hi. As a _waiter_."

"Well I've picked up a few things."

"OK," she agreed with a smile, eternally grateful for the change in subject. Rory turned the engine over and, before backing away from the Book Barn, demanded, "Do up your seatbelt."

"Yes, Ma," he conceded with a simpering grin. Soon they were driving through the country, heading for a New Haven grocery.

After shopping, they carried heavy bags down the hall to her apartment. "Geez, did we ever get a lot of groceries," she said. "Too much." She'd let Jess run wild in the store and hadn't realized the shear volume of it all until they'd hit the checkout. By that time, Jess was thwarting all her attempts to return items.

"Are you kidding me? I've seen how bare your cupboards are. Believe me, everything we got today was a necessity."

"Well the Maxwell House was, anyway."

He smirked. "I work in the food-service industry, remember? It's my _job_ to keep you well fed."

"This'll keep me fed all month." Inside the apartment, Rory dropped her bags on the floor while Jess hoisted his onto the counter. "So, is there anything you want me to do?" she asked.

Jess looked around briefly. "No. I think I've got it under control. Where do you keep your pots and pans? Geez, you _do_ have pots and pans, right?"

Rory laughed. "They're under the oven, next to the shoes."

Shooting her a quizzical look, complete with raised eyebrow, Jess whirled around in the kitchen to open up the oven's drawer. "Oh my God," he stated with dry amazement. "You really _do_ have a pair of shoes in here."

Rory laughed. "Yeah, it's a little in-joke my mom and I share." Over the years, Lorelai's ever-growing collection of shoes had slowly overtaken all the closets, the cupboard above the fridge, and many other places in their Stars Hollow house meant for storage. A couple of shoes in the oven drawer had been the next logical step. Besides, it gave their otherwise useless oven something to do. 

The glittery, strappy sandals in Rory's own oven drawer had been Lorelai's housewarming gift, to keep Rory from getting too homesick.

"OK." Jess shook his head and shrugged. "You have a cutting board?"

"No."

"I'll use a plate. You go." Rory hesitated for a moment, standing on the precipice of her kitchen. She hated to put him to work in her own apartment, but on the other hand, she definitely could not cook. "Go. Read your book. I'll be fine," Jess urged warmly.

Rory shrugged and picked up her new book. Sitting down on the couch, she turned so she could face the kitchen, swinging her feet up on the cushion and leaning squarely against the armrest. Every few pages, she would pause to look up as Jess bustled about her tiny kitchenette, boiling water for their pasta, sautéing vegetables and grating cheese, setting store-bought Italian buns in the oven to warm them up. 

She was impressed. It really did look like he knew what he was doing. As Rory turned back to her book again, she smirked – and almost laughed out loud - to think of _Jess_ as a homemaker.

She only caught his eye once during his preparations; as he was setting the unused items in the fridge, she met his contented smile with one of her own. She then watched as he set about mixing a jar of heated pasta sauce with his sautéed vegetables and then draining the tortellini. He brought the pasta and a tossed salad into the living room.

Jess was standing by the table and setting his creations down. Rory meant to finish the chapter before closing the book - she only had a few paragraphs to go. However, an instant after her eyes returned to the book in her lap, Jess let out a yelp, "Ah shit! The buns!" She looked up again to watch him dash from the coffee table to the oven, grabbing her tea towel on the way. He flung open the oven and pulled the buns out. "Hot! Hot!" he cried, dropping the pan on the stovetop, as it burnt his fingers through the tea towel.

Rory stifled a laugh. OK. It _had_ looked like he knew what he was doing. She held the open book in front of her mouth but she was sure her eyes, peering over at him, gave away her amusement.

Jess turned around to face her, leaning back slightly against the countertop with a self-deprecating look of regret. "It's ready," he said in chagrin. Rory attempted to conceal her laughter behind a coughing fit. 

"They say 'you know it's ready when it sets off the fire alarm'," she teased, even though the buns couldn't be as bad as that.

"Funny." Jess disparaged as he dumped the buns into a bowl and brought the rest of the food to the coffee table.

Giggling silently, Rory retrieved plates and cutlery and returned to the living room. The two sat cross-legged on the floor on either side of the coffee table. "OK," he began bashfully, attempting to make light of the event, "So the buns are a little… crispy… on the outside. They should be fine once you cut them open."

"That's OK. They're _supposed_ to be crusty buns," she commiserated with amusement. Rory selected one for herself. It looked fine - not charred or anything - but it was perhaps a little hard to the touch.

"Shit," he said, letting his guard down and laughing now, "I was doing so well."

"You were," she agreed as she dished herself some tortellini and sprinkled cheese on top of it. "Believe me, Jess, everything else looks great."

Jess smiled and looked down at his own plate. When she'd finished fixing her plate, he began dishing his own. Rory watched him through her lashes as his smile faded and he grew serious. Finally he mumbled, "I guess I'd better put myself on the bus today."

The new serious tone of his voice and the manner with which he carried himself, affected her deeply. She'd been careful to keep the topics neutral that afternoon - trying to put him at ease - and she had almost managed to forget her impetuousness at the bookstore. But now, even despite her best efforts, she had never seen Jess look so shy. She hoped he wasn't in a rush to escape her. No matter what Jess said, the kiss had changed something between them. 

"Oh. Uh yeah," she burst out. "It _is_ Sunday. I have some homework to do yet this weekend."

"What do you have to do?"

Evaluating, Rory's eyes drifted to the pile of books she'd stacked on her computer desk two days ago, as she'd prepared for Jess's arrival. She'd put the books aside, thinking it only for an afternoon. And just like that, over 48 hours had flown by; she hadn't touched them since. "I have to prep my notes for an term paper on Charlemagne."

"Fun," he replied blandly.

"It's not so bad." It was an interesting topic to her. The only problem was, what with all that had gone on between her and Jess that weekend, Rory was sure there was no way she'd be able to concentrate on anything else. 

Rory tried to think of something enthusiastic to say about the King of the Franks, but she was distracted by the way Jess pushed the food around his plate. He didn't appear dejected or unhappy, just deep in thought. The two fell into a short silence and Rory began to feel distinctly ill at ease.

"So it's-" he paused, clearing his throat, and started again. "It's interesting, the character _Benedick of Padua_."

Rory blinked at the abrupt change of subject. "Benedick of Padua? From _Much Ado About Nothing_?" she clarified.

"Yeah. Don't you think?" 

"Uh-huh," Rory replied as she focussed on her salad, deep in thought about Shakespeare's character. Benedick was constantly performing for the benefit of others. His melodramatic and competitive insults were designed to keep him in the favour of his superiors, but his comments had also disrupted his friendship with Beatrice, the woman whom he'd grown to love by the end of the play. 

Benedick _was_ an interesting character, but Rory had already spent the greater part of the day worrying about the disruption of friendships - she didn't want to think about it any more. "Yeah. Benedick. Sworn bachelor. Master of witty hyperbole and inflated rhetoric," she dismissed as she went about chewing. Taking a bite of the tortellini for the first time, she exclaimed, "Oh Jess! This is really good."

"Uh, thanks," he said. "You can't go wrong with store-bought."

"The buns would tell me otherwise."

Jess smirked. "Sure. Throw _that_ in my face. What do you think of the ending?"

"Of _Much Ado About Nothing_?"

"Yeah."

Rory studied Jess's face. _What was his strange fascination with that play all of a sudden?_ she wondered. "Well to be honest, the public shaming of Hero kinda leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. I prefer some of the Bard's other plays." Rory took another bite and considered the possibilities. "Like _The Comedy of Errors_."

Jess rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh please. Identical twins with the same name who have identical twin slaves _also_ with the same name? It's so contrived."

"But entertaining, none the less."

"Yeah, I guess." Jess smirked. "By the way, I can see now that I'm gonna have to be more overt."

Rory looked up at Jess with curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing at all, Rory," he drawled.

***

A/N:

I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow or the next day. Hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks for reading. Please review. 


	8. Sunday Night

**LITTLE VISIT 8: SUNDAY NIGHT**

***

Rory had been very careful to keep the topics light and neutral throughout dinner, and especially during the drive to the bus depot. And the more she steered the conversation, the more Jess's insidiously confusing smirk grew. At first she'd thought the awkward conversation had been due to _his_ state of discomfort. However, after some consideration, she was beginning to think it maybe had been due to _hers_. She'd have to relax around him or she really _would_ ruin their friendship.

Now Rory pulled her car into a space outside the New Haven bus depot and they both stepped out onto the city street. The depot interior glowed fluorescent, in contrast to the darkening evening lit only by faint orangey streetlamps. Through the windows, she could see travellers lining up for first crack at good seats on a bus. 

Rory came around to the curb where Jess waited, and they made their way to the entrance. Once there, Jess held the door open for her, his arm creating a bridge over her head that she was meant to slip though. Before she passed him, he leaned closer and breathed into her ear, "You're two for three now, you know." 

He held her with his words. His arm didn't drop, but yet she felt they were playing some sexy version of _London Bridges_ - and _she_ was the one who was falling_._ She could _so_ imagine him having kissed her earlobe just then. _Why must he tempt me like this? _she wondered.

"What?" she queried. Rory mustered the wherewithal to step out of his ensnaring gaze and into the building. Turning to face him, she crossed her arms in front of her and grabbed her elbows in an effort to stifle her chills. Jess followed her inside and, taking hold of her shoulders, he guided her off to the side of the entryway, in a corner between the main doors and another, less ostentatious, door marked "Staff". 

"We've had three kisses," he explained, taking his hands off her shoulders and stepping back. "And you initiated two of them."

"Oh. Does that mean I'm winning?" she joked self-consciously and he smiled. This was the conversation she'd avoided. She felt queasy and her head was filled with cotton.

"Why'd you kiss me today at the bookstore?"

"What?" she squeaked. She'd heard him fine, she just needed a moment to collect her thoughts. She'd expected her intentions to have been obvious - painfully, _embarrassingly_ obvious. "Jess, you know why."

"Not entirely. All afternoon, you've been acting like you regret it, but somehow I don't think you do."

A couple of station employees, laughing uproariously at some unheard tale, approached the door. Rory glanced at them awkwardly, suddenly reminded of the strangers milling around. It only added to her unease. She stepped closer to Jess in an effort to keep out of their way and they disappeared into the off-limits realm of the staff room. 

He was asking her point blank. She could tell him if she weren't so scared. She could open her mouth and tell Jess how she felt about him. If only she had some advance warning as to what his reaction would be. "Well w-why don't you tell me what you _do_ know and I'll tell you what's right?" Rory blurted.

He chuckled. "Well, the way I see it, there's two options," he said, considering. "_Three_ actually. One, you were just really excited to find that book - let's face it, who wouldn't be?" Jess cocked his head to the side and continued in a playful manner. "And let's say that perhaps you're the type of person who just _happens_ to show her excitement in abrupt fits of passion." He paused to smile at her laughter and placed his fingers on his chest. "And _I_ - being the innocent bystander that I am - was at the right place, at the right time, and just _happened_ to be the lucky fella on the receiving end of all that passion." 

"Uh-huh…" She nodded in thoughtful silence, encouraging him to go on. Jess had called himself lucky, albeit off-handedly, and, for that, she'd be damned if she could not wipe the smile off her face.

"Or two…" he continued and his mocking tone became a little more serious, a little more timid. "I realize what's been going on here this weekend. You and I, we've been thrown together into a very intimate setting, and… Perhaps all the intimacy and innuendo just finally got the better of us, and threw us _both_ into fits of passion."

"Or three…" she questioned, her heart beating forcibly.

"Or three…" he paused, a serious expression on his face. "Maybe you kissed me because, somewhere _deep down inside_, nestled in your overflowing closet of a subconscious mind, next to your secret - and _completely founded_ - passion for Hemingway, you think of me, _just_ a little," and a squinting Jess pinched his fingers for effect, "As more than a friend." Jess licked his lips in a nervous gesture and regarded her closely.

Rory was breathing heavily, an amazed, and no doubt dopey, smile gracing her parted lips. She was thrilled and a little bit frightened that Jess could read her emotions, _and_ that he had the guts to call her on them. 

She ignored the crack about Hemingway, probably her least favourite author, and focused on his final phrase: _more than a friend. _She'd tried to hide it, but, really, it was true. Jess was so much more to her than that. "That sounds about right, except for your assumptions about my subconscious."

"OK, so maybe I'm wrong about _Hemingway_… but… you _do_ have feelings for me hidden _some_where in there, don't you?" Jess was looking at her with tentative concern. Suddenly, the subject no longer made her uncomfortable. Suddenly she was basking in Jess's warmth.

"No," she admitted finally, firmly, "Not in my subconscious. I'm fully aware of my feelings for you."

"Hm," came his staccato utterance, his expression wrapped in eyebrow-raising surprise and contemplation. "And those feelings would be...?" 

She bit her lip and turned to stare towards a vending machine across the room. She was torn; she couldn't decide if it would be easier to admit her feelings for him if she were watching his face, or if she were not. "Seriously?" she began, choosing the latter. "I think we connect on so many different levels. You _are_ my friend, but…" Rory peeked at his attentive expression. "Much more. I care about you a great deal."

As more travellers entered the establishment, letting brisk October air into the building, Jess pulled her farther into the corner. He didn't drop her hand. "_Care_ care?" he teased, his eyes twinkling with mirth. Rory had to laugh.

"Care care."

"Good. I'd hate to think that I'm the only one in this relationship who feels that way." He squeezed her hand, and Rory took in a sharp breath of air. Jess felt the same way? This was all too good to be true. Any minute now, she'd wake up and find herself staring at Willy Wonka. 

"Hey uh… Remember how we decided that yesterday was a date?" Jess intoned.

"Uh-huh."

"Well… would you say we're dat_ing_ now?"

"Would _you_?"

He smirked. "Remember what I always tell you about not answering a question with a question?" he asked instead of answering her. They laughed; they were both aware of the inherent irony of his reply.

"Yeah," she came back easily, sarcasm colouring her own words. "Nothing. _I_ always say that to _you_."

"Good," he smirked. "Well then, my dear Black Kettle, you know what I'm talking about."

Rory sighed in satisfaction. "To answer your question: Yes. I'd like to think we're dating," she said matter-of-factly.

Jess smiled and looked down at her shoes for a second before focussing on her eyes. "OK. Then that's what we'll say, if anybody asks."

Rory met his magical smile with one of her own. "OK. Then it's decided." 

"We're dating."

"Yup."

"You know what?" he asked her.

"What?"

"You kissed me twice. I have this _crazy _urge to even the score," he drawled, punctuating his words with the slight jut of his neck.

"Really," she stated.

"Really." Jess took a tentative step towards her and softly gathered her in his arms. He was taking his time; enjoying her. When his free hand reached up, to cup her cheek and slowly guide her lips to his - when she felt the slight tremble of his fingertips against her skin - the commuters orbiting them were suddenly very quiet, no longer there at all. 

Rory's entire world consisted of being enveloped by Jess's body: his broad shoulders before her, his firm hand at the small of her back, his fingers tickling her cheek with a light pressure. And his _eyes_… captivating her. Rory reached up to touch his shoulders, sliding her hands just above his pecs toward his collar bone, and that was when she noticed it: her fingers were trembling too. 

Rory grasped his jacket collar as tightly as her electrified fingers would allow, and then ran her hands down the rough fabric of his open jacket. He was slowly drawing ever closer. At his lips' initial caress, she sighed again and slipped her arms inside the warm space between his jacket and the taut muscles of his back; wrapping her arms around him, delighting in the feel of his body. Rory nipped at his lips with her own, returning his tender manipulations in kind. 

Minutes later, they stopped only when the obnoxious staff room door once again erupted, and large boxes were wheeled out. Rory jumped at the sudden ruckus behind her and Jess instantly tightened his grip on her, in her defense. Two pairs of hazy eyes turned to this latest intruder. The man who wheeled the boxes was almost as startled to find Jess and Rory there, as they were to discover their world was shared with other creatures. 

It was only a momentary distraction. 

When Jess caught her eyes again, he, wordlessly, caressed her cheek and returned to kissing her with a slow, steady rhythm. The two, as if by some unspoken agreement, simultaneously stepped closer to the wall, deeper into their own world. 

Jess ran his palm down from her cheek to press it firmly against the middle of her upper back, forcing her chest up against his, while his other hand remained at her waist. Rory felt light-headed and breathless, not because he held her too tightly, but because, at the welcome insistence of his powerful embrace, she had taken in a great gulp of air and then held it too long. Jess's kisses were romantic and erotic, and Rory had forgotten all about non-essential things like breathing.

Yet another station employee burst out of the staff room, rudely but inadvertently interrupting. Sighing, the two of them relaxed their embrace now, but their faces remained close, Jess's look of chagrin meeting Rory's of sheepish amusement. "That door's busy," Jess said finally, rolling his eyes. 

She murmured in agreement. "Should we stop?"

"Never." At his poignant reply, Rory placed her hands loosely at his neck and attempted to pull him down for one more kiss. 

As they came closer again, she murmured, "You're amazing."

At the exact same moment, Jess uttered, "I've _totally_ fallen for you."

"What?" she asked in delight, pulling back again, the kiss aborted. She was pretty sure she'd heard him correctly but she wanted to hear it again.

Jess grinned, calmly pushing a strand of hair back from her face, his eyes watching his fingers trace the strand's full length. Mischief burned in those eyes. "I _totally_ love your shampoo," he enthused mockingly.

Rory laughed. "That wasn't what you said."

"I've… totally gotta buy some glue?" he tried again, grinning. At her disbelieving glance, he added, "Not gonna cut it, huh?" Her amused smirk and shaking head said no.

Smiling, Jess opened his mouth to speak and was interrupted again, this time not by a person in close proximity, but by the loudspeakers announcing the bus to Hartford would soon be departing. Comically, Jess turned his head searchingly skyward for a moment, as if the voice originated from some heavenly being. "Oh! That's my bus. Guess I should be going," he tried to change the subject.

"C'mon. What did you say?" she asked again sweetly. 

"I've totally gotta bid you adieu?"

She laughed, reaching up to muss his hair as she had done that morning. "You are _so_ saved by the bell." 

"That's for sure." Jess smiled thoughtfully before continuing. "Rory… you know I'm just teasing, right? You heard what I said. I told you I've fallen for you, and I meant it. 

"Seriously…" he went on. "I don't think you and I have ever been… _just_ friends, you know? Not the way I feel anyway. I mean we _are_ friends, but I never wanted it to stop there." He ran the back of his fingers down her cheek and then buried those fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck. "I'm so glad I don't have to hide it anymore. I'm so glad that, now, you can feel it too." 

"Oh my _God_, Jess," she enunciated, feeling overwhelmed by his admission. "You _know_ I feel it too. I think you knew it even before _I_ did."

He snickered. "I think so too," came his acute reply.

"By the way, I'm glad you brought it up, cause I'm pretty sure I would have suppressed those emotions indefinitely."

"Oh I _know_. You're totally delusional."

Rory laughed. "I'll let that salty comment slide, since your lips are _so_ sweet," she said, placing a hand on his cheek and running her thumb along his bottom lip. Jess's eyes momentarily eased themselves shut.

And then he sighed, gritting his teeth slightly. "Well… I guess I really should get on the bus this time." And, despairingly, Rory was reminded why they were standing in a bus depot on a Sunday night. Tonight Jess would be sleeping in his own bed back in Stars Hollow. Tomorrow she'd go to her classes and try not to let recent life-altering events distract her from her studies. 

"It's true," she reluctantly agreed, her lips twisted into an easy, half-assed pout. "I've got a bunch of homework to do tonight. But, frankly, it sucks letting you go _now._ Now that I've finally figured everything out. I hope you'll come for another visit."

"I will. I hope, next time, it's not for such a _short_ visit," he teased. "Like, maybe next time I'll bring a toothbrush. Who knows? Perhaps a change of clothes."

A weak giggle escaped her throat and she stepped back slightly to appraise him. "I don't know… bedraggled becomes you."

"Becomes me? I don't know about that. But at least it doesn't deter you from kissing me."

Rory smiled a bit. She would have laughed at his comment if she weren't experiencing a second wave of disappointment at him leaving. The visit _had_ been much longer than anticipated, but as it turned out, it still hadn't been long enough. _A lifetime wouldn't have been long enough_, she thought irrationally. "I'll miss you," she said, steeling herself for the sarcastic remark that never came.

"I'm only an hour away," he replied seriously, with heartfelt reassurance.

"Oh. Right." Rory bashfully looked down at the industrial tiled floor, her lip just begging to be chewed and her teeth having no heart to deny her lip. 

"My going home tonight is not going to change what happened here this weekend. I'm not gonna forget it or try to take it back."

"Me neither," she replied. Her eyes, still cast downward, squeezed shut at the power of her emotions. 

Jess slipped an arm around her waist and gently pulled her body towards his again, his fingers instantly warming the small of her back. "And I'll miss you too," his deep voice rumbled, sending shockwaves through her. She raised her head slowly, her eyes trailing from the comfort of his chest, fluttering past his kissable lips, and finally catching the smouldering look of his own dark eyes. By those eyes she was struck with love.

"Your eyes are like coffee," she breathed, feeling herself willingly drawn into them.

"Coffee's an addiction."

"Precisely what I was saying."

***

FINIS

What can I say guys? Monday wasn't a holiday. ;)

Well, it's finally done. Please, please, please drop me a line to let me know what you thought of my story. What parts did you like, what parts did you not like? Specifics would be helpful.

And thank you so much for reading. :)


End file.
